The invention relates to electric reed switches and more particularly to a reed switch having a contact-making magnetic armature suspended from a resilient member over an air gap at the ends of a pair of longitudinally spaced conductive magnetizable members.
The invention is an improved reed switch having similarities to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,349 which issued on May 23, 1972.
In the switch disclosed in the patent, a pair of longitudinally spaced members of magnetizable material constitute an electrical contact of a switch and a fillet of non-magnetic material is positioned between the adjacent ends of the members. The upper surface of the fillet is positioned below the upper surface of the members. An armature mounted on a cantilever is arranged to engage the end portions of the members upon the creation of a magnetic field thereby to complete a circuit directly between the members and the armature there being no interposition of a more suitable contact material.